


John Johnson

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: 20 years for a loaf of bread.





	John Johnson

Name: John Johnson

Race: African American

Backstory: Sentenced to 20 years without parole, due to the “three-strike-law.” [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three-strikes_law](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FThree-strikes_law&t=ZmNjMDc0ZGIyYzk5YjEzZTBkYWE1NzI0NjA4M2I3MDcyOWRkNmI4MixxSTQyaUp1Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3AC74MKqrSQEPRD-W-GQc_MQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fits-not-a-pen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185128327844%2Fles-miserables-modern-au-valjean-set-in-the-usa&m=1)

Strike 1: Assault and battery. It was self-defense, but his lawyer advised him to plead guilty because he did not think he would win. [https://www.forbes.com/sites/walterpavlo/2018/07/31/are-innocent-people-pleading-guilty-a-new-report-says-yes/#df5137651937](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.forbes.com%2Fsites%2Fwalterpavlo%2F2018%2F07%2F31%2Fare-innocent-people-pleading-guilty-a-new-report-says-yes%2F%23df5137651937&t=YjI1OTFmMWYzMzgwMWFlYWJiYzY4Mzk5N2U4NTllNDg3ZTAyMjE1ZixxSTQyaUp1Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3AC74MKqrSQEPRD-W-GQc_MQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fits-not-a-pen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185128327844%2Fles-miserables-modern-au-valjean-set-in-the-usa&m=1)

Strike 2: Jaywalking. With additional charge of “resisting arrest,” after he argued with policeman that there were no cars on the road. Could not afford to post bail, lost his job when he failed to turn up for work. [https://features.propublica.org/walking-while-black/jacksonville-pedestrian-violations-racial-profiling/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffeatures.propublica.org%2Fwalking-while-black%2Fjacksonville-pedestrian-violations-racial-profiling%2F&t=ZDEwYjk4YWNjZTQxZmI0YWI1MGE1YThkMjNlZDhjYTU2ZjM5MDEzYixxSTQyaUp1Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3AC74MKqrSQEPRD-W-GQc_MQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fits-not-a-pen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185128327844%2Fles-miserables-modern-au-valjean-set-in-the-usa&m=1)

Strike 3: Shoplifting. Stole $20 worth of food from supermarket to feed his family. [https://www.theguardian.com/us-news/2018/may/17/walmart-shoplifting-helping-hike-sentences-court](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.theguardian.com%2Fus-news%2F2018%2Fmay%2F17%2Fwalmart-shoplifting-helping-hike-sentences-court&t=YWJmYWIzNDUyNGMzNjdhYmI2MmMzZDYxYTMwNmYyYzk2YWI1MmQyNSxxSTQyaUp1Wg%3D%3D&b=t%3AC74MKqrSQEPRD-W-GQc_MQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fits-not-a-pen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185128327844%2Fles-miserables-modern-au-valjean-set-in-the-usa&m=1)

Came out of jail with hatred in his heart, but after a spirtual awakening via kind preacher (and 10 pounds of pure silver). He decided to devote his life to compassion and love. After breaking parole, he moved to the small town of __. Where he invented a new software processor, opened a factory and was elected mayor against his will.


End file.
